


Pampered Perusal

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [41]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “Are you just going to stand there all night?”Her attention didn’t waver from the journal but Jack caught the smile on her lips. With another grin, he pushed off the frame and walked towards her.





	Pampered Perusal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Read In The Bathtub Day’ (9 February).

Jack closed his front door and leaned against it with a sigh. He _really_ hated Washington. Or rather, the politicians and various stuffed shirts that he had to deal with every single day. He let his head rest against the door, looked to the ceiling and wondered – not for the first time – if he could retire yet.

He needed a beer.

With a lot of effort, he pushed himself off the door and headed towards the kitchen, only to pause when he saw a duffle bag at the bottom of the staircase.

“Sam?”

He felt his heart beat quicken but tried not to get his hopes up as he wasn’t expecting any visitors for another two weeks. When no answer came, he turned towards the living room, but most of downstairs was in darkness. Placing his briefcase beside the bag, he grinned and took the stairs two at a time.

His bedroom was empty, but he found her in the adjoining bathroom. More specifically, he found her in the bathtub – and completely engrossed in one of her scientific journals. He didn’t say anything and instead leaned against the door jamb, and folded his arms over his chest. Happily, he let his gaze roam; from the way the water made her skin look even more sleek and smooth than usual, or the way the bubbles on the surface strategically covered parts of her body, or –

“Are you just going to stand there all night?”

Her attention didn’t waver from the journal but Jack caught the smile on her lips. With another grin, he pushed off the frame and walked towards her. He rested a hand on the edge of the tub and crouched down to place a kiss in her hair.

“Whatcha doin’?” He murmured as he pressed his lips to a spot behind her ear.

“Reading.”

“Mhmm.” He heard her sharp intake of breath and grinned against her neck before he placed a kiss there too.

“I was thinking more along the lines of here. In my house,” he said, as he dropped to his knees and rested his forearms on the tub’s edge. “Not that I’m complaining, mind you,” he drawled as he let the fingers of one hand swirl the water around and disturb some of the bubbles.

“Cam is sick, so we were taken off the mission rota,” she shrugged as she turned a page. “So, I decided to take some leave.”

“And come to Washington?”

“To _you_ ,” she corrected, as she finally looked away from her reading and met his gaze. “I thought I’d surprise you.”

“It’s a hell of a surprise.”

“A good one?”

“Oh yeah,” he smirked as he leaned closer.

Their lips met and what he planned on being a sensual kiss quickly escalated into one that was hot and heavy. The fingers of one hand threaded through her hair as he deepened the kiss, while the other hand reached out to grab the journal, which was just as well when Sam suddenly let it fall from her hands. Without breaking the kiss, Jack placed the magazine on the floor and let his other hand cup the side of Sam’s face. He wasn’t sure how long they kissed, but it was only when he felt her fingers dig into his arm, that he slowed the kiss and took his time to touch and tease her. He rested his forehead against hers as they tried to catch their breath.

“Sorry,” he heard her mumble moments later and when he followed her gaze, he saw the wet outline of a handprint on his service dress jacket, but what really intrigued him was the blush that was now on Sam’s face.

He was just about to ask her about it, when she broke the silence.

“Have you eaten?”

Instinctively, Jack flicked his gaze along the length of the tub before he looked back at Sam, his lips twitching. “Not yet.” And when he caught the roll of her eyes, he chuckled. “Want me to order something in?”

“Pizza?”

With a nod, he braced his hands on the tub to push himself to his feet, only for Sam’s hand to shoot out and grab onto his arm.

“Where are you going?”

He frowned slightly at her question. “Aren’t you hungry?”

This time, it was Sam who let her gaze travel and a wicked gleam appeared in her eye.

“Ya sure, ya betcha,” she whispered right before she grabbed his tie, pulled him towards her and kissed him.


End file.
